


Love in the Leaves

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Sora and Riku are playing on top of the coconut trees on Destiny Islands.Kink: Aboreal Love making. Ahegao. Armpit Worship. Frotting. No Penetration. No Oral. Squick.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love in the Leaves

Sora and Riku were sitting on the coconut trees, throwing a coconut back and forth to eachother. 

Riku threw the fruit harshly and Sora screamed as he fell off the tree top, all the way down to the ground. Riku didn't see him land but he definitely heard it and winced. "You alive?", he called out. He got a pained groan in response. "Good. Get up here so I can kiss your boo boo better." He smirked when he heard an annoyed growl. 

After a few moments of strained grunts, he saw Sora climbing up the trunk. Then he whined when he remembered that one couldn't get on top of the tree that way because the leaves were too big. He whined as he slid himself down to the ground. 

After even more moments of Sora jumping up the platforms, he finally rejoined Riku on the tree tops. Riku chucked the nut to him and he glared as he caught it, taking a seat. He threw it harshly but to his frustration, Riku caught it with ease.Sora snapped and lunged at him instead. 

Riku caught him but got dangerously close to falling and taking Sora down with him. He managed to stand and hold Sora in a bear hug, but he wobbled as Sora kicked at him.

Riku struggled as he jumped from tree to tree and landed at the checkpoint. He collapsed as he landed and they tumbled. Riku sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Sora lunged at him again and put him in a headlock. "I'll show you a boo boo!", he yelled. 

Riku scooped him up by his knees and ran backwards, slamming Sora into the star and making it light up. Sora fell on his bottom and rubbed it. 

"I fold, Sora. I don't wanna fight you."

"Say sorry!"

"I'm sorry."

Sora pouted but when Riku offered a hand, he accepted and got helped up. 

"Forgive me?", Riku asked. 

Sora scowled and folded his arms.

"What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness?"

Sora suddenly lit up at the question and tapped his lip in thought. "...You have to... make a funny face!"

Riku blushed. "A funny face?..."

Sora nodded with childlike excitement. "Like this!". He pulled at the corners of his mouth and crossed his eyes. 

Riku started shaking, then erupted with laughter. When it died down he blushed and quietly said "Alright..."

He took a moment to swallow his pride, then rolled his eyes back and stuck out his tongue. He waited for a laugh but instead he heard a click. "Perfect!", Sora cheered. Riku realised he'd taken a photo on his gummiphone, because of course he had. The blood drained out of Rikus face, but he was already such a pale person that it didn't make much of a difference. "Are you gonna put that on your blog?", he asked, trying not reveal his nervousness in his tone.

"Maybe! But I've got something more important to do first... how do I do it again... yes!" He showed Riku his phone. He'd made the photo the background of his home screen. "Now I can see it all the time!", Sora cheered. 

Riku was still feeling awkward, but Soras happiness made him smile. His stomach was full of butterflies whenever he knew Sora was smiling because of him. Sora had the brightest smile in the world, his eyes enchanting. Time seemed to stand still for a while as they got lost in eachothers eyes.

Eventually, Sora took a better look at the photo... then his face changed. He was blushing. 

"What is it?", asked Riku. 

"I... like your face."

"Well, I like your face too."

"...I think I wanna see you make this face more often.", Sora admitted. 

"Well, it's an odd expression. I can't think of any reason I would make it."

"I can. I mean, it looks like you're doing something else..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing!", Sora quickly said. He picked up the coconut. "Let's get back to playing!" And with that, he hopped across the trees again. Riku was completely baffled, feeling like he was misunderstanding something. He joined Sora on the trees and they carried on their game.

"What did the photo look like I was doing?" Riku asked. 

Sora hesitated before passing the coconut. "W-well, it looks like you're enjoying yourself is all."

"Alright...", Riku said, though he didn't feel alright at all. There was an elephant in the room but he wasn't able to see it, only it's shadow, because he was facing the wrong way. "If that's all then why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Well... I feel like it was a face only certain people would see.", Sora offered.

"Well, yeah, you're the only person that would make me do that face.", Riku agreed, though he was still lost as to what he was agreeing to. Whatever it was, his answer made Sora go so hot that he covered his cheeks and looked away. "Sora, what's up with you?"

"I'm being stupid!", Sora yelled. "Just ignore me!", he begged.

"Lemme see the photo again.", Riku said. "I wanna see what you're talking about."

Sora threw him his gummiphone and twiddled his thumbs. 

Riku looked at the photo, trying to put it in a different context. His eyes had been rolled to the sky and his tongue was hanging out like a dog. It was ridiculous. There was no scenario where someone would make that expression in their day to day life.. except...

"Sora, were you having dirty thoughts?"

Sora covered his cheeks and looked away again. 

"Looks like you're not as pure and innocent as I thought.", Riku smirked. 

"Hey! Don't paint me as a pervert!"

"Well, don't worry. I haven't shown anyone else that face."

"I wasn't worried...", Sora mumbled bashfuly. "But... do you mind if I ask... how come you haven't got a... I don't know, someone special? You're a good looking guy..."

"You're special to me."

"Not that kind of special. I mean someone you wanna spend your life with. Like, a soul mate?"

"You're the person I wanna spend my life with. And I think of you as my soul mate."

Sora blushed and was speechless for a moment before waving him off. "Ah! You don't know what I mean!"

"I do.", Riku insisted. Just as Riku had seen the elephant, Sora had turned away. "I do this time."

Sora twiddled his thumbs again. "I'm not sure you do..."

"Jump over to me. I'll prove it."

Sora hesitated, but jumped over to Rikus tree, much more carefully this time. He pocketed his phone and popped a squat because there was no room to sit down. Riku braced himself with a deep breath, then he took Sora by the chin. He leaned in, then hesitated and swerved, placing a kiss on his cheek instead. Sora was still very shocked, enough that he tilted back and Riku had to slide an arm around his waist. They stared intensely at eachother, their nerves shot.

Sora touched his cheek, processing what had just happened. It felt like it was tingling. He wobbled again, his knees giving out, but fell forward this time. Riku held him in his lap.

Sora tentatively moved his hand from his own cheek to Rikus. They closed the distance and kissed softly on the lips. It was uncomfortable, because they were so flustered that their lips were dry and chapped. Sora licked his lips, then briefly licked Rikus before kissing him again. It was much more pleasant this time. 

He settled onto Rikus lap properly, straddling him. He swooned at the warmth of his lap and could feel Rikus pulse against his own. They started to match one anothers rhythm. 

They shared small kisses, which grew into longer ones. Sora held onto Rikus hair, never wanting to let him go. It stung Rikus scalp, but he didn't mind too much.

Sora shoved his tongue into Rikus mouth with no delicacy whatsoever, so Riku sucked on it. Goosebumps rose all over Soras body. They took a moment to glide their tongues together, and Sora wondered if they would tie in a knot.

He felt up Rikus body. He felt the ripples of veins in his muscular arms. He felt how thin Rikus waist still was under that shirt. He felt the sweat stains under his pits from the island sun.

He lifted Rikus arms up to the sky and nuzzled his face into his arm pit, sniffing it deeply before pulling off Rikus jacket and shirt, throwing them away. Then he began licking Rikus underarm hair. Riku cringed and it tickled him, but he could see that Sora was enjoying himself for some reason, so he just let him do what he wanted. It didn't feel bad, it just felt wet and funny. Sora buried himself into his other pit and Riku shivered at not just the sensation, but the squelching noises his tongue made.

Sora swooned and gave him a snuggle. He looked completely content, happy to embrace Riku forever. Riku, wanting to do his part, awkwardly rubbed his back. 

Sora trailed tender kisses up his shoulder to his ear. Riku shuddered as Sora nibbled on his ear lobe. His breath tickled. 

Riku took him by the chin and kissed him properly this time. He knew he did good, because he felt Soras heart begin to race, so he deepened the kiss. He slid his hands down Soras waistband and felt up his ass. It wasn't as big as his baggy pants made it look, but it was nice and soft. He pinched a cheek. Sora shivered and tried to undo Rikus pants. "Sora, we're outside, remember?", Riku reminded him, but Sora brushed his hands out the way and carried on. Since they were on a tree top, Riku couldn't back up or move anywhere without falling, so he didn't risk putting more effort into stopping him. 

Sora brought their members out and squeezed them together. He rubbed them up and down and muffled Rikus moans with a kiss. Riku replaced Soras hand with his own because he was stronger and Sora whined into his mouth. 

Sora licked the tip of his finger and traced Rikus abs. It made a glistening path and Riku squirmed. 

As Rikus fapping got more aggressive, he squeezed his eyes shut. He got extremely sweaty and Sora kissed the drops off his chin. Riku shuddered and his eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head as he came. Sora watched him in fasination. "S-stick your tongue out, Riku!", he begged. Riku had just enough sound of mind to do as he asked and Sora immediately started sucking on his tongue. He carried on fapping as his cum made a mess over his hand.

Then Sora made an odd noise and when Riku looked at him, he saw Sora was making a ridiculous face too. He couldn't help but laugh as Sora had an orgasm of his own. 

Sora licked the cum off Rikus fingers and Riku stared at him, awestruck, because he was doing it like it was nothing. Then Sora gave Riku a snuggle as they enjoyed their afterglow. "That was really good.", Sora said. "I think I like it more than our other game. And uh..." Sora looked up at Riku. "I won't put the photo up on my blog. That face is only for me, okay?"

Riku smiled warmly and nodded. "Okay. Now, I need to go and rescue my shirt, so go jump to your tree before I give you another boo boo".

The End


End file.
